Forum:Are there any pearlescent guns besides thanatos?
Because, ive found 3 :As far as I've seen, there are 2 different pearlescent weapons: The S&S Thanatos and the Atlas Cyclops. --Spaphrenchie 00:05, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Well, now ive found 7 thanatos, and NO CYCLOPS--Hugs 00:35, December 6, 2009 (UTC) see: Rare_Items_(Above_Purple!) Dr. Clayton Forrestor 00:47, December 6, 2009 (UTC) All I've ever been able to find is one Thanatos myself. Wasn't even that great, really... - Effedup 02:33, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ---- There are only three: S&S Thanatos, Hyperion Invader (Pistol), Atlas Cyclops Pearlescent were supposed to be Orange and are nothing special above other Orange weapons. The cyclops is pretty good because of the increased bullet speed. --Raisins 19:04, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :found 3 thanatos and one cyclops, 2 of the thanatos sucked so i dont use them, but one i have is decent (i walk up to people and shoot em till theyre dead and take almost no damage, unless theres a lot of other npcs) the cyclops i have is static, so its pretty good against shields, been trying to get one of every type, but so far i've only gotten an extra 2 thanatos. though i would like one of the other one, if you see any of them, i advise you to buy it even if its crappy. oh, doidnt say this before, the shop i got my cyclops from is in the arid badlands, near the botton center of the map, the shop isnt marked on the map but its inside of a house underground, the one you start the cigar problem (idk what its called) quest. gl if ya look there,i got a thanatos again from there >< (ps theres also a red chest there, usually has good stuff too) ~Sniper Scyt 3:21 then 5:41 est 12/6/09 ---- Ok now ive found 8 thanatos, my luck really is horrible. besides all my weapons are orange or eridean or pearlescent besides my double anarchies--Hugs 21:45, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :pick up pretty much anything that i like but only have 10 or so weapons i actually use (the 4 eridian types, the cyclops, my first thanatos, a big mongol and some random accurate shotgun/liquid sniper) but yeah, i have 4 thanatos now, they seem to be the most common, which is annoying ~Sniper Scyt ---- Thanatos pistols are amazing for anyone who plays Mordecai, because he can increase they're already huge clip and fair fire-rate. Sure, it'll burn through more ammo then a Florida forest fire, but it'll dole out huge amounts of damage. Strangely enough the Cyclops is also great for Mordecai, with the largest scope in the game it's damage isn't as important, because you'll almost always get the headshot, and you can be so far away enemies won't even fight back when you shoot them! The only real problem with the Cyclops is that it can shoot so far enemies won't be spawned when you look, so you actually have to walk near them, THEN back up and snipe them, of course, this makes it great in co-op. Where your friend can go ahead to spawn them and you can just snipe them from far back. I have found 8+ Thanatos pistols and currently have 2 Cyclops, one corrosive and one non-elemental. --ZylotheWolfbane 21:58, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ----